Conner's Persona
by medeamoviesmusicgoddess
Summary: Conner's tired of being ignored and forced to be who he's not. Now it's his chance to spread his wings and fly, and save the world on the way. CROSSOVER. Conner finds a family who loves him and makes new friends.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins Part 1

Hi I'm medeamoviesmusicgoddess, but you can just call me mmmg, this is my fisrt fanction, like ever :) So I'm really excited. Hope you all like this;

P.S- This was inspired from darkangelwp's work, 'Triggering Trauma' (I think her writing is amazing, you guys should read it) A little of this might sound familiar, but rest assured, most of this is going to be from my own amazing imagination.

P.P.S- Like 'Triggering Trauma', there is going to be a slight crossover with Shin Megami Tensei, and I'll probably crossover Shugo Chara in the future ( I haven't really decided yet)

P.P.P.S- There is going to yaoi in this. So if you don't like it, don't read it. And please don't add nasty comments about it, I don't like it when people do that.

Without further ado, I will finally let Conner give the disclaimer.

Conner: medeamoviesmusicgoddess doesn't own Young Justice , only the OC's. If mmmg did, Aqualad would have been my boyfriend, Batman would have adopted me, and I would have beaten up Superman so bad, he would have been seeing kryptonite. ;)

Conner Kent sighed sadly as he watched the ending of the romance movie that Megan had picked out for him to watch. He stretched unceremoniously from where he was on the floor.

When the credits rolled, Conner decided to go for a walk in Happy Harbor. It was night and the moon was swollen and bright. Not many people were out, most were in there homes with their families.

All day he had been in a funk. Today, all of the team's mentors came to the mountain to find out their protegee's (Kid Flash) showed the Flash his collection of trophies they got from missions. Artemis showed Green Arrow her improved accuracy. Megan showed her Uncle Jon the pictures she captured of the team. Robin and Batman were reviewing pass cases that the team had taken up. Aqualad discussed with Aquaman the strengths and weaknesses of his leadership. Everyone show'd up, Everyone had someone, everyone except . . . Conner. The ever supporting Black Canary was there, trying fill in the void, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't Superman, she wasn't the one he was created from.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful her being there, he was, but she didn't come of her own free will. Black Canary only came out of pity, not because she really wanted too. She felt sorry for him that Superman decided to completely ignore him. Well, Conner didn't want her pity or her excuses for Superman. What he wanted was somebody to be there for him, someone he could relate too. Conner wanted Superman to be there . . . but as always he was let down.

He shouldn't have been surprised though. Ever since Superman laid eyes on the young clone, Conner could clearly see the distaste on the man's face. The way he stiffened whenever Conner entered the room, or how his jaw would clench, muscles tense, when Conner would try to talk to him. The superhero never voiced his opinion against him, no, but it was clear as day that he wanted nothing to do with the boy.

He felt the burning sensation behind his eyes, and willed himself not to cry. He felt so cold and alone, and the freezing air wasn't making it any better. Was he so revolting that even his own sire was disgusted by the very sight of him. Conner's throat clogged up, and his chested ached just by the very thought. Oh, why couldn't he be accepted with open arms, instead of cold shoulders.

Before he knew it, he was in the park. He collapsed on the bench. Conner couldn't hold it back any longer. Fat, wet tears rolled down his cheeks. He roughly brushed them away, but more kept coming. He cried like a dam that was over-flowing, until he heard something.

Please don't cry little one

Conner jerked his head and jumped up from his seat.

"Who's there?!" He cried out.

He surveyed the place. No one was there. Conner hadn't heard any heartbeats or breathing with his super-hearing. -_Maybe I'm imagining things-_ He thought and sat back down.

Don't be sad little one

The young clone sprung up again. He definitely wasn't hearing things.

"Show yourself!" Conner shouted in frustration. The voice chuckled lightly.

Why don't you come and find me little one

Conner was confused. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, following this person could be dangerous, and he should probably call the team, but on other hand, he just had this feeling in his heart, _-this need-_ to find who this voice belonged too. It was the same feeling he got when he first met Wolf and Sphere.

Conner closed his eyes and shut out everything around him. He concentrated on the voice pulling him, ushering him forward. Slowly step by step he walked to the other side of the park. The trees became thicker and closer together. Sometimes he would bump into trees or stumble over a rock, but soon enough, he got his footing back.

Something brushed against Conner's side and he gasped, an arm or a leg he couldn't tell.

Congratulations, little one, you found me

He opened and drew out a breath. In front of him was a spirit of some sort that was bathed in gold, shimmery light. He ( at least Conner thought it was male) had long hair that reached all they way to his back with molten-gold eyes.

"Who- what are you?" Conner whispered quietly, as if he was afraid to break the silence.

The being circled around, acting as if he didn't hear Conner's question. Golden tendrils followed his every move. He stopped in front of Conner towering over him and cradled the boy's cheek. Conner leaned into the warm and welcoming touch. With voice like honey the being spoke;

Little one please don't cry, I will protect you. I'll take care of you

And he said it with so much love and care, that Conner couldn't help but burst into tears. No one, not even the team, had ever said that they would protect him. He was always the one protecting someone. And here this person was, saying they would take care of him. To Conner, it was a very nice change.

I promise I will always be with you

Then the being started to recede. The golden tendrils turned into mist, his body fading away. Connor could do nothing but watch as the being scattered into the wind. In it's wake, was a golden necklace. It was stunning. In the middle was a large sapphire stone surrounded by golden wings with a amaranth heart-shaped stone dangling from beneath it. On either tips of the wings were tear-drop shaped rubies hanging by a strand made from pearls. On both sides of the wings were crosses, each decorated with emeralds, garnets, amethysts, aquamarines, and pearls. The necklace took Conner's breath away.

Somehow, Conner knew the necklace was for him. He gently tugged it from where it was hovering in the air. When it was finally in his hands, he observed it to admire it's intricate designs.

All of a sudden, as Conner brushed his fingers against the giant stone in the middle. He was hit with intense pain.. The grip on the priceless jewelry tightened, as he knelt forward in pain. He screamed in anguish. Conner's suffering was torture, it felt like white hot iron rods were burning his insides. His entire body trembled with agony. It felt like it had been going on for hours, until consciousness came and took him away to sweet oblivion.

Author Note: If anybody who is a beta reader, who would like to beta this story, please message, since I don't have one. Also, don't forget to review :)


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins Part 2

First of all, I'd like to say, that I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I had some trouble writing the fight scene. T-T

But somehow I was able to conquer it. :)

I also want to thank everyone how add this story to their story alert and or favorite list. It totally kept me going in trying to finish the scene.

And now Conner with the disclaimer;

Conner: Mmmg doesn't own young justice. If Mmmg did own Young Justice, then Wonder Woman would have been my my mom.

Conner yawned as he felt the suns' rays hit his face. He got out of bed, took a quick shower, and wore his regular clothes; A black t-shirt with Superman's symbol, navy blue cargo pants, and black combat boots.

As Connor tucked his pants in his boots, his mind wondered back to last night.

He remembered going outside for fresh air, and then having a weird dream about bodiless voices and golden people, but now that he thought about, Conner never remembered coming back inside or climbing into bed. Try as he might, it never came to him how he got in the Cave.

The last thing he had memory of, was of the beautiful necklace that he was admiring.

It was just then at that moment, that Conner felt the warm weight around his neck. His hand instantly lifted up to feel the object hanging from his neck. Connor felt the shape of the necklace around his neck, and knew that it was the same one from last night.

He walked to the corner of the room and glanced at the full body mirror. Conner saw the same old person looking back at him. The same black and red superman shirt, the same cargo pants, the same shoes, and the same face that looked exactly like Superman, only younger. Conner stared at the trinket. It was stunning, no dought about it, but Conner knew he couldn't keep it. If the team saw it, they'd definitely ask questions about it. Not only that, but it could belong to somebody that really misses it. Conner reached up and was just about to unlock the chain when . . .

Please don't do that

Conner jumped into a defensive stance, fists up. " Who said that?!" he demanded as he looked around the room.

Turn around The voice urged.

Conner turned his head so fast, that he nearly got whiplash. He looked in the mirror and saw a boy. He was probably a year or two older than Conner. He was tall, and had about five inches over Conner, with long, sun-light, blond hair that reached all the way to the small of his back. The teen had molten eyes of the brightest gold and a sharp angular jaw with high cheekbones. He had pale skin, with a gentle smile that tugged at his full lips. He was dressed in all white, with gold rims and gold embroideries.* Conner thought he looked like an angel.

"Who are you?" Conner asked. The angel smiled.

Don't you remember me little one?

Memories from last night slammed into Conner like a freight voices, the golden spirit . . . And even . . . Even the promise. Conner blushed at the thought. "You're the one who promised to protect me." The blond grinned even wider showing all his perfect, white teeth.

"Who are you?" Conner asked again.

Conner. . . The spirit began. Conner's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you-?"

Would it not be weird if I didn't know the name of my partner? The apparition cut off. Conner was definitely confused now.

"Your what?"

My partner, my persona host He did not like the sound of what that implied.

"I am no one's host" Conner growled out. Conner didn't want to be a host to anything, he didn't want a parasite inside of him. He just left Cadmus and his life of being a weapon behind. He didn't want to be someone's tool. Conner was going to fight tooth and nail before he let anyone use him again.

It wasn't meant as an insult, and I'm not a parasite that will drain you of all you're energy. I am your protector, I would never hurt you. He insisted.

The way he said it so gently, Conner almost wanted to believe him. The young clone seemed to calm down after that statement, but his shoulders did not relax. Conner would not let his guard for an instant, For all he knew, this person could be lying.

"I don't understand, what's a 'host persona'?" The beautiful being grinned playfully.

You will understand later on

Conner was perplexed. What did he mean later on, and what was a host persona? None of his questions were answered, instead he had more questions. Conner was just about to say something when the young man shifted. He raised his hand and pressed it against the glass mirror. With little effort, he pushed his hand through the mirror and reached out to the him.

Conner, to astonished to move, stood there, frozen. His hand stretched out to touch the top of Conner's head. He gently ruffled his hair whimsically, like he was a fragile child. Conner blushed, not knowing what to make of the friendly contact. The hand gently slid down Conner's face and landed on his cheek, nestling it with all the care in the world.

To Conner, it felt secure and warm like last night. The simple touch sent tingles down his spine. Butterflies were aflutter in his stomach.

I'm sorry but, I have to go now

The statement made Conner's heart seize in his chest.

Do not worry, we'll see each other again He was about to retract his hand back into the mirror, when Conner suddenly grasped his hand.

"You promise?" The angelic being chortled and beamed.

Of course, I promise. The angel's reflection soon became distorted and, like mist in the wind, blew away.

Like that, the spell on Conner ended. The young clone shivered, as if expelling the depression he put on himself. Very soon he heard his stomach growl for food. He was just about to head out too, until he remembered the necklace he was wearing. Conner looked at the priceless ornament in indecision.

On one hand, the being stopped him from removing it, probably because it was important to him. But on the other hand, if anyone saw him with it, that start asking about it, and he wouldn't be able to answer. Conner grabbed his leather black jacket and zipped it all the way up, covering the treasure.

Conner opened his door to see Sphere and Wolf waiting patiently on the other side. Conner gave them both a small smile and a friendly pat.

"Hi Wolf, Hi Sphere." Sphere beeped, and Wolf gave a yip.

As Conner walked to the kitchen, Sphere and Wolf followed. Everyone was already dressed and relaxing when Conner entered the room. Wally and Robin were sitting on the couch, watching cartoons, while Kaldur was lounging in a chair, reading. Artemis and M'gann were both in the kitchen talking about what ever girls decided to talk about.

"'Bout time you came out from you room, Superboy." Robin said.

"Yeah, we thought you were practicing glares in the bathroom mirror." Wally added. Both he and Robin snickered. Conner rolled his eyes, and chose to wisely ignore them. As he entered the kitchen both Artemis and M'gann ended their conversation.

"Oh, Um, good morning Conner." M'gann stuttered goofily and smiled.

"Morning." Conner answered back and headed for the fridge. M'gann noticed this and successfully blocked the boy's path.

"If you're hungry, I made pancakes." She offered.

"No thank you." He said as he placed a plate of raw meat down for Wolf to eat.

"Oh," She quietly said. The young martian physically shrunk within herself in disappointment. M'gann moved forward in an attempt to get closer to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as a supposedly friendly gesture. Conner tensed awkwardly. "I was really worried when you didn't come out of your rom Conner. I was going to check up on you, but Kaldur thought it would be a better if I waited a little bit longer."

The boy nodded stiffly and briskly walked away not feeling very hungry anymore. As he did, he sent a mental thank you to Kaldur for his decision. He wouldn't have liked M'gann going into his room.

Conner didn't get why Miss Martian always behaved like that around him. He never noticed her react like that around the others. She was constantly touching him and moving into his personal space. Whenever M'gann talked to him, she'd have this look on her face, like she was expecting him to do something. It made Conner feel very uncomfortable.

Conner overheard Robin saying that M'gann liked him, but he didn't understand how M'gann liking him had anything to do with it. Sure, Conner liked M'gann too, she was a good friend, yet he never acted like that around her. Conner sighed in frustration. -I'll go for a walk- Conner thought and headed for the entrance that lead to the forest. He was just about to open the door when he heard Sphere trill behind him.

"You can't come with me Sphere." He said sadly. She beeped and moved forward. "I'm serious Sphere you can't come. I really just want to be alone right now." Sphere finally understood that her friend was a little off after seeing the other female. She noticed how his vitals would fluctuate sometimes when the martian was near him. The female-programmed machinery beeped sadly and hovered backward, indicating that she understood.

"Thanks Sphere." Conner said and walked out the door.

**. . . .**

Conner strolled down the streets of Happy Harbour. As he walked, his hand reached up to touch the jewelry on his neck. He was so confused, about everything, about this necklace, and about the strange person he saw this morning. He just wished he knew what was going on.

He couldn't tell the team, they would just think he was crazy. Then they'd ask about the piece of jewelry he had. If they found out he had it, Conner knew for sure that they would take it away from him. That very thought made him strengthen his resolve about keeping it a secret.

Conner really liked the gold necklace. When he found it in the park, it was just so tempting to touch it. He could feel it calling to him, and when his fingers brushed against it, he couldn't pull away. It felt so familiar around his hand, like meeting an old friend you hadn't seen in a long time.

Without even noticing Superboy had found himself alone, at night, in the secluded part of town. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed himself walking to the abandon Happy Harbour factories.

Superboy turned, and looked around. All of the buildings were old and crumbling. Most of them had yellow tapes and chains with signs stating it wasn't safe to enter. Wooden panels and pipes were scattered in piles across concrete floors. The sidewalks were corroded with sinkholes as big as the average fist. In other words, it was an eyesore.

Conner gave a small grin. He liked this place. No one wold venture far enough outside of town to come here, so he would be left alone in peace. It was very quiet, So unnervingly silent, that some would have though it to be creepy, but not Conner. He thought that this place was the perfect hang-out to think and clear his clouded head.

The boy of steel sat down on one of the piles of steel, and relaxed. He gazed at the sapphire stone in the middle in wonder. It caught the light of the moon in such a way that it looked enchanted. It shimmered like the deep tides of the ocean. He gingerly held the stone in his palm. As Conner stroked it affectionately, it heated up against his skin.

Conner reeled back in shock, but didn't let go of the pendant. Conner looked upon it in fascination, as it's temperature continued to rise until it glowed. The budding clone was so entranced by the light that he didn't detect the dark shadow descend from the sky.

It crashed into the ground. Debris flew everywhere. Some of them struck Conner and knocked him out of his stupor. Conner jumped up, ready for an attack.

Out from the crater came a being from a twisted dream. It looked like a knight from medieval times on a horse, except it wasn't. Conner could tell that this was no ordinary human. It lacked a heart beat, and he couldn't hear it horse was floating with no hooves. They were both covered in horned, shiny, silver armor, that gleamed underneath the moonlight. The knight held a thick, long, lance that came to a sharp point at the end.

There were three globe-like abominations, one on it's left, one on it's right, and in front. The were black and pink, with no eyes and had blue masks on there back. Their long tongues dripped out from there mouths and fidgeted like worms. It was salivating in hunger.

The spheres shrieked in what could be described as a sick form of laughter. The quickly flew out of the way as the knight rushed toward Conner. Conner ran towards it head first. When they collided, Conner was tossed aside like a rag doll, with it's lance.

It came back around and tried to stab Conner, but the boy rolled to the side just in time. Conner ran to the pile of pipes, picked one up, and struck the knight with all his might. It stumbled but stabilized.

It picked up it's lance and sliced it through the air, sending a piercing wind to the clone. It cut Conner's clothes like paper, and slammed him into the warehouse. The boy heard something crack and had a ringing in his ear. He could feel something warm run down his back. He staggered to get up.

Conner ran to the knight and punched it repeatedly in the face. The boy screamed in anguish as he was stabbed in the arm by the lance. He grabbed his shoulder and jumped back. Conner could the feel the blood and jagged skin under his fingers.

All of a sudden he felt a rough, sticky tongue. He cried out as the acid saliva burned him. One of the globes had licked him. He felt his vision swim and swallowed the bile that was coming up his throat.

The knight's horse neighed as it pointed it's weapon at Conner. A raging fire burst from the tip. Conner, too slow to move, was struck head on. He heard the sizzling of what was left of his cloths, and smelt scorching skin. Conner was knocked into a pile wood. He groaned when he felt splinters enter his wounds.

The knight aimed it's lance at the boy once again and charged. Conner was thrown across the ground, ribs cracking as he landed beside a warehouse. The globes shrieked in laughter that hurt Conner's ears and licked him again with their acid spit.

Conner was semi-blind by his blood in his eyes. He could barely move his arms, and every time he tried to bend his leg, pain shot up his spine.

The knight glided to a stop and pointed his lance to the sky. On it's command lightning shot down and struck Conner.

The said boy, howled in torture as his entire being was electrified.

When the onslaught ended smoke rose from his immobile body.

Black spots danced across Superboy's vision. Everywhere hurt. H groaned as he turned his head. Conner could see his blood pooling around him. It was on ground, on the debris, and on the walls of the factories. He gagged on the smell of his burnt flesh. He could here his heartbeat slowing down by the second . . . Bu-bump, bu-bump,bu-bump . . . . bu-bump, bu-bump . . . Bu-bump . . . . . . . . . . . . Bu-bump . . .

The boy's eyes widened in realization. He was dying, he was going to die on the concrete floor around a bunch of abandoned warehouses, with only these monsters as witnesses. He was going to leave this world in pain. He was going to die without ever truly living.

Tears rolled down his eyes, as he lifted his head up to the sky. He didn't want to die like this. Without ever experiencing love, or laughter, or pure happiness. He didn't want to leave without feeling like he truly belonged somewhere.

He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing with all his might that this was just a nightmare. That he would wakeup in his bed., and everything would be alright.

Conner felt something warm and heavy in his hand. He looked down and saw a pistol. The pistol was silver with a gold and mahogany handle grip.

He looks at the gun in wonder and fear. He doesn't know where it came from, or how it got to his hand.

When he holds it though, it feels like his necklace, familiar. Conner doesn't know what to do with it, but holds it tight anyway.

Use it. It will help you.

The voice sounds like the boy he saw earlier. So, he let's go of his fear. He pushes his subconscious to the back of his head and let instincts guide him.

Even though his body protests, he forces himself to his feet. Pain like never before hits him in waves. Conner grits his teeth, and lets out a shaky breath.

He lifts his hand up and points the barrel of the gun to his head.

He's scared, and he's tired, and he's hurt. He doesn't know if he should pull the trigger. Humans call this an act of suicide.

A beautiful butterfly floats down from the darkened sky, like a beacon of hope. It glides around Conner and lands on the gun. It has pretty wings colored purple, blue, and green mixed together perfectly. You can't tell where one color ends and the other begins.

The butterfly glows bright blue, and it's radiance wraps around him in a comforting embrace. It's pleasant and protective. Conner's smiles. -At least someone will miss me when I'm gone- He thinks.

He slips his eyes shut. He feels a hand wrap around his own on the pistol affectionately.

Don't be afraid, I'll be right here with you

Conner nods in reply.

"Persona" He whispers and pulls the trigger.

Conner doesn't hear the shot that goes through his brain.

Thou art I

Conner opens his eyes which radiate a bright baby blue. He's encased in pure energy. The globe monsters screech in fiery.

And I am thou

Conner feels the tug in his heart and in his mind. He knows that he's safe now. He senses his savior coming to rescue him.

Conner feels his soul being put together like a puzzle. For once, he feels complete and whole, like never before. Like he's found the missing piece of his heart.

From the sea of thy soul I cometh . . .

A body formed in front of Conner. The person had long flowing blond hair, creamy white skin, and was donned in white and gold robes. He had wings that were white as snow. He held twin swords, one in each hand.

Ambriel, Guardian Angel of Protection!

Ambriel descended from the sky. He flapped his humongous wings, sending a giant gust of wind aimed at the monsters. They tumbled backwards, crashing into buildings and trees. As fast as the eyes can see, he transcended upon them like a tranquil wave, making quick work of them.

He sent a slashing motion to the sphere could be described as a slice of air hit them, ended their existence as they slithered back into the shadows.

He headed straight for the knight. Th knight charged at him, but it made no difference. Ambriel flew forward and thrusted his sword in the 'heart' the knight. It combusted. Shadows flying everywhere, slivered back into the darkness.

Ambriel turned and glided to Conner. He stood in front of Conner, a head taller than him. Gold eyes borrowed into him. Ambriel sheathed his weapons, and gently swept Conner off his feet. He cradled Conner close to his chest, princess style, like a new born. babe

Sleep little one Ambriel commanded.

Conner closed his eyes and slipped into the dream world.

* Just look up Krad from D.N Angel, and you get the idea.

A/N: And just so you know, I'm still looking for beta-readers (keeping my options open.) And please review, and if you like the fight scene, please comment. :)

-The monster used in this chapter are called Intrepid Knight and Slipping Hablerie, from the game and anime Persona.

Conner: Why did you let me get beat up? *growls*

Mmmg: Because you can't win all the time.

Conner:*pouts* But it really hurt!

Mmmg: *Slaps him on the back* Oh suck it up! Your Superboy! You'll recover!


	3. Chapter 3: Awakened

**Hi, it's mmmg and first I would like to say that I am sooooooo sorry that I took forever to update! I kind of caught a minor case of writer's block, and I had to do some research for this chapter. :P Anyway, here's Superboy with the disclaimer.**

****Superboy: Mmmg doesn't own Young Justice or Persona, but keep reading mmmg's stories anyway.****

**P.S: I still looking for beta-readers for this story.**

**P.S.S: Please review! :)**

**P.S.S.S: It would really be awesome if my story would be added to a community *hint***

* * *

><p>When Conner opened his eyes, he nearly fell over. For one, he was standing, while sleeping. Weird, he specifically remembered almost dying and being carried away by Ambriel.<p>

Conner looks around in wonder. He was in a room. It was spacious, with a black and white checkered floor. Pillars, three feet from one another, circled the room. When Conner looked up, he couldn't see the ceiling.

Even though the young clone was confused as to where he was, he wasn't scared. This all felt natural to him, like he was supposed to be here. Like he belonged here.

"Welcome," Conner turned to find a man standing in the middle of an alter.

He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore a white suite with a black turtle-neck underneath. There is a mask covering his face with a blueish-purple butterfly wing over his eye. The mask reminds Conner of the butterfly that comforted him.

"I am Philemon, a deity whom dwells between the realms of consciousness and unconsciousness." Conner looks around again in astonishment as if the man's statement changes the room somehow.

"Is this place even real?"

"Yes and no. After all, who can really differentiate between what is real and what is fake in this realm."

"What is your name?" Philemon's tone isn't as gentle as before. It has a sharp, serious edge to it.

"Conner, Conner Kent." Conner doesn't hesitate to answer. He knows in his gut, that he can trust this person. Philemon gives small smile.

"Congratulations you have past my test. Not many can recall who they are in this domain."

Conner felt his cheeks warm up at the stated achievement. The young clone didn't know why, but he felt that a compliment coming from Philemon must be great all on it's own. The said man noticed this, and gave a gentle smile.

"Come, we have much to discuss." He said as Conner followed him up the alter. Their foot steps reverberated throughout the empty room.

"Now it seems you have been able to awaken the power that is _Persona_ . . ."

"That's the second time I've heard that today, what is _Persona_?" Philemon raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me." Conner's face flushed a deep red. He looked down in embarrassment and mumbled an apology. Philemon waved nonchalantly and dismissed it.

"Persona is the manifestation of one's psyche. A mask you use to face your problems. Many people have masks but, only few can summon them."

"But your different," Philemon stretched out his hand as a purple butterfly flew into his open palm. It encased the room in an intense electric blue. It was warm and welcoming, not unlike the one he felt before. When the butterfly disappeared, in it's place was Ambriel. He's bowed down, with his double sword sheathed. His hair shrouds his body like a cloak, covering his face from view.

"You and Ambriel are one in the same yet . . . you are different as day and night, dark and light." Philemon tilted his head to the side in thought. "Very interesting . . ." He looked at the figure in his hand and then at Conner.

"I recognize the potential in you to do great things. For this, I grant you Persona." Philemon brings his other arm and skids his finger across Conner's throat. Conner doesn't feel threatened at all with a stranger's fingers on his neck, so he does nothing to stop it. The man removes his hand and, in it's absence is the beautiful winged necklace once again.

"An ancient evil has begun to take root in your world, one that could be the end of everything. As a guide, I have given you the power to stop it."

Conner feels his hands shaking, and his heartbeat rising. His breathing becomes labored and sweat starts to gather over his brow. He's scared like someone who figured out how small they are compared to the universe. He doesn't know if he can handle this.

"I-I can't! I'm not good enough. I'm not smart like Robin, or-or calm like Aqualad. I can't even fly!" Philemon places a hand on his shoulder and instantly Conner calms down, but the nervousness and fear is still there.

"Hush child. Unlike all Persona-users before you, I was never able to interfere. But maybe this time I could do more, this time it could be different." Conner didn't know if Philemon was talking to him, or himself. He kept quiet anyway.

"Go," He says.

"Wait- what?" Conner is confused. Philemon launches Ambriel into the air.

"You have used up all of your time here for now, go." He said in a calm voice. Ambriel enlarged as he sprouted wings. He landed next to Conner.

"B-but I still have questions!" The walls start to crumble around them. Plaster falls from the ceiling that is too high too see. Somehow, Philemon is still as calm as ever even when the world is crashing around them.

"Don't fret. I have a feeling that our paths will cross again." Philemon says. Ambriel wrapped his arms around Conner's waist and lifts them off the ground. Philemon throws something up into the space of air where they hover. Conner catches it subconsciously.

Ambriel lifts him higher as the rest of the room falls into nothingness. Philemon disappears, but Conner isn't worried about him. Conner has a feeling that Philemon can take care of himself. The scared boy faces Ambriel and sees his golden eyes. There serene and safe, so he holds tight knowing that Ambriel will protect him.

* * *

><p>Conner wakes up gasping for breath and shaking all over. He scrambles out of the bed and falls to the ground. Too scared to analyze his surroundings, he curled into the fetal position. Conner rocked back and forth, hyperventilating, too terrified to catch his breath. Before he knew it, he couldn't breath. Conner clutched his throat in desperation, trying to make his lungs work.<p>

All of a sudden, spiraling, white feathers obscured his view. When it cleared, golden eyes filled his vision. Conner tried to scream in alarm, but only wheezing sounds came out.

Conner felt a hand on his chest and warm glow erupted from his torso and covered his body. As it died down, Conner could feel his throat loosening up.

Conner gulped down sweet air, as he looked around. He recognized this place as his room in Mount Justice and soon began to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked. Conner looked up and came face to face with Ambriel. He wore the same clothes as before, but with out the double swords. He was also with out his wings. Instead of legs, his body merged into a misty tail from below the waist. It flickered back and forth, like cloth blowing in the wind. He looked like a true supernatural, ghost.

"Ambriel?" Conner didn't know if what he was seeing, was real. The spirit-like entity glided toward the timid boy.

"Are you okay?" Ambriel asked. His face was etched with worry.

"Uh- um yeah. I think so." Conner said uncertainly, not knowing what to make of the situation. Conner looked at him curiously. "How are you here, exactly?"

"Philemon awakened me, after your summoning." Ambriel explained. "And now I'm here." Conner noticed that he wasn't in intense pain.

"What happened to my wounds?"

"Philemon healed them." Conner nodded his understanding.

They sat in silence until Conner noticed that he was clutching something in his hand. He opened his hand saw a card. Two cards to be exact.

On the first card there was a king dressed in armor in it, surrounded by a purple and green glass background. On his left there was a scepter on the left and an orb on the right. The card had purple and white borders, and was numbered four in roman numerals.

The second card looked like a face. There were a pair of eyes, and two hands on the bottom. There was an infinity symbol on top, and a flame in the middle of the card. The card had the same bordering as the first one, and was numbered one in roman numerals.

"What are these?" Conner asked as he held up them up. Ambriel floated close, and plucked them from his hand. He examined them for a moment, like he was trying to gather the words to explain.

"They are called the Major Arcana or trump cards. They are a suite of twenty-two, used in fortune-telling as tarot cards. They represent major life events, or important people in you life. They also represent types of shadows."

"Shadows?"

"Like the ones we fought. Shadows are the manifestation of negative emotions. These arcana cards also represent categories of shadows. For example, the knight-like shadow we fought is called Intrepid Knight, from the knight category, of the Emperor Arcana." He held up the IV card. "In tarot readings, the Emperor symbolizes the desire to control one's surroundings. While for a persona; somebody who possess an Empire Arcana is usually a father-figure, or male leader, who doesn't know how to deal with a personal problem. These type of shadows usually use lightning base attacks and physical attacks." Ambriel picked up the card numbered one.

"The sphere-like creatures we fought are called Slipping Halberie, from the Halberie category, of the Magician Arcana. In tarot card readings, the Magician means determination, will, power; as in the power to control ones' gift. Magician shadows usually use fire and magic base attacks. Halberies are usually formed from what someone has said."

Conner's head was swimming with the knowledge he consumed. He wasn't even sure that he understood even half of what was said. Ambriel placed them in Conner's hands gingerly.

"Keep them safe. Philemon gave them to you, so they must be important." Conner nodded and placed them on the bed.

"How do you know so much about shadows. I thought you were so supposed to be me, and I never knew about them." Ambriel thought for a second as floated.

"I am you, partly, but I'm not." Conner growled in frustration. He was getting tired of these ridiculous answers that made his head hurt. He wanted a real answer.

"That makes no sense!" Ambriel wasn't fazed by Conner's outburst. He looked sideways at him, nonchalantly.

"I am sorry young one, but I do not know everything. Philemon will tell us the rest in due time." Conner scoffed at him in uncertainty.

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do." Conner looked at the card on his bed. His mind came back to the shadows.

"Are we really going to fight them-the shadows I mean?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Conner hunched his shoulders.

"I-I can't! I almost got killed the last time." All the talk about shadows, and persona; it scared him. He still didn't understand what the power of persona was. Hell, he was still confused on what Persona was. He didn't want to do this. He wasn't strong enough. If he fought those monster again, he'd die for sure. Conner's body shook in fiery of his weakness and fear. He soon became short of breath. Conner was having another panic attack.

He felt warm arms wrap around him and leaned into them instinctively. Conner's breathing came back to normal and he stopped shaking.

"Are you alright?" Ambriel asked.

"No."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." Conner felt Ambriel move as he nodded is his understanding.

"No matter what happens, I will always protect you little one." Ambriel proclaimed. That sat in silence until they heard M'gann yell that dinner was ready. Conner glanced at the time on his dresser. It read 7:30. Ambriel didn't question him as he got off the bed. Conner hesitantly stop in front of his door when he noticed that Ambriel was still on him.

"Get off. I have to eat dinner." Conner said as he tried and failed to shrug him off.

"No." Ambriel answered stoically, as he rested his shin on top of Conner's head.

"Get. Off." Conner growled angrily.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." Ambriel commanded calmly. Conner did as the persona instructed and his bubbling anger soon melted away.

"Please let go."

"Why are you even asking little one? It's not like anyone can see me."

"In this form, no one else can see me or sense. The necklace is included." Conner cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

"You could have said that." Ambriel hummed in response and wrapped his tail around Conner.

Conner opened the door, and had his vision filled with Wolf and Sphere. Wolf barked in happiness and Sphere trilled until they noticed the being around their master. Immediately, they put their guard up. Conner noticed and tried to sooth them, but it wasn't working. Their aggression continued, until Ambriel gave them a look and they stopped. It seemed that all three of them came to an understanding.

"I thought you said no one could feel you."

"You thought what?" Wally asked as he walked into the weird scene.

"Nothing." Conner said and Wally disregarded it.

"Anyway dinner's ready, you comin'?"

"Yeah." Conner answered and started walking to the kitchen with Wolf and Sphere trailing behind.

By the time they arrived, the rest of the team was at the table. Wolf and Sphere went to the den and rested. They didn't want to disturb their alpha while he fed.

There were two spots left, one beside Robin and, one beside Megan. Conner was just about to go and sit down, when Megan waved him over to her side.

"Here Superboy! I saved you a seat." Megan said as she pulled the chair beside her out.

"No thank you." And as soon as Conner declined, Wally was already sitting down.

"No problem Beautiful, I'll keep you company." Wally interjected. M'gann's demeanor slightly deflated. She sank back into her chair, eyes downcast. Conner walked down the table and sat next to Robin. Megan seemed to regain her composure and began to animatedly talk to Artemis, while Wally tried to woo her. Robin and Kaldur were discussing battle tactics. Conner sighed in content. It was nice sitting here listening to all of his friends talk, he liked the noise it made. All the talking reminded him that he wasn't imprisoned in Cadmus anymore. In his pod, he couldn't see anything, he always remembered it being so quiet. Even with the memories he was implanted with, Conner only had a feeling that he heard sounds before, like a distant memory.

Conner took some of the mashed potatoes and mac and cheese. He added some gravy and poured it on his potatoes. He glanced at the broccoli and cauliflower, and decided not to take any. He had it before and it didn't taste very good. Wally called them the 'evil green devils from below.'

"Eat your vegetables,." Ambriel said.

"What?" Conner had almost forgotten about Ambriel. All this time he had floated around the kitchen, not making a sound.

"Eat your vegetables, their good for you." Ambriel repeated. Conner's eyes followed his movement around the room.

"Superboy." Robin asked, shaking him out of his stupor. "Are you okay?" Conner noticed that the table had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at him worriedly. He looked at Robin in confusion.

"What's everyone staring at?"

"You dude." Wally said.

"What about me?"

"We just want to know if you're feeling okay." Robin asked. Conner didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm fine." He said and placed some broccoli and cauliflower on his plate. The rest of the team shrugged their shoulders and dismissed the account as a fluke. Soon the silence died down and was replaced with happy chattering. All the while, Conner ate his vegetables because of the persistent advice from Ambriel.

* * *

><p>"You could have told me that I could telepathically talk to you." Conner said as he got ready for bed.<p>

"I thought it was general knowledge." Ambriel said. Conner stopped in front of his dresser and was about to take off his necklace when a hand stopped him. "Don't take it off, sleep with it on." Conner gave him a weird look but decided not to say anything. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed, wrapping the covers around himself. Conner looked up at Ambriel in questioning.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Ambriel gave him a small smile.

"Do not worry about me, I'm fine." He said.

"Okay," Conner turned his head and shifted uncomfortably. "You can . . . um-I mean . . . You can sleep with me, if that's alright?"

"Thank you." Ambriel said, smiling down on him. He lowered himself down next to Conner and slipped underneath the covers. Conner's face turned scarlet. They were so close, that he could feel the heat radiating from Ambriel.

"Good night little one." Ambriel said and placed a kiss on his forehead. Conner' eyes widened as his cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree.

"G-good night Ambriel." Conner stuttered and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to catch Conner's exhausted body.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Conner is just too easy to embarrass. I wonder if all that blushing is healthy for him? *Shrugs* Anyway, he's kryptonian, Conner should be fine, probably. Sorry about Conner's rudeness, but I don't want him to be too out of character. Also, I'm thinking of writing another story about Superboy.<strong>

**I am so angry right now. I just found out that I could insert line breaks, use bold and italics when I upload a chapter or story. All week, I've been downloading writer offices, trying to see which one would work. Argh! I got a major headache from doing that!**

**Mmmg: Woah *wipes sweat off brow* That was hard work.**

**Conner: Easy for you to say, you're not in this chapter.**

**Mmmg: WHAT?! *gets ready to punch Conner in the face***

**Ambriel: Be nice Conner, Mmmg did have to write this.**

**Conner: Your taking Mmmg's side?!**

**Ambriel: I'm not on anyone's side. *Kisses his forehead and hugs him from behind***

**Conner: *Blushes* Whatever!**

**Mmmg: Oohh, you are _SO_ whipped.**

**Conner: *Blushes even more* Shut Up!**

**Mmmg: Awww! You're so cute when you blush!**

**Conner: I AM NOT CUTE!**

**Ambriel: It's true though, you are incredibly cute.**

**Conner: *Blushes even more (if that's possible)* Argh! I'm leaving! *stomps away***

**Mmmg: Conner wait up! *grabs Ambriel and runs after Conner***

**Ambriel****: ***Shouts it from a distance* **Don't forget to review! **


End file.
